Bloody Kiss
by Lunamaru
Summary: The Mansion Incident. Wesker is looking around for any remaining S.T.A.R.S operatives and is rewarded when he finds Chris Redfield, alive but barely surviving. WxC Yaoi MxM ETC. Don't like, then don't read :D


A/N This is for one of my best friends, xClaireBearx! She loves Resident Evil and mansex XD, so here's what I promised you! And for your information, this is probably really OOC. Yeah, so enjoy anyway! XD

Summary: The Mansion Incident. Wesker is looking around for any remaining S.T.A.R.S. operatives and is rewarded when he finds Chris Redfield, alive but barely surviving. Sometimes, doing the right thing and saving someone can give you personal gain no matter what.

**WARNINGS**: YAOI. M/M. The act of mansex. Anal. Rape. Non-con. Slight bondage.

Pairing: Wesker/Chris

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing. Resident Evil is a series of games and now some movies among other things and I don't own any of it.

Edited Note: So, I went back after having played through RE5 and RE0, and fixed mistakes, likes STARS. Whoo, thanks for pointing that out to me, Eternal Sailor Darkness!

* * *

_**Bloody Kiss**_

_**WxC Oneshot**_

_**For My Mansex Buddy *heart*

* * *

**_

Chris's prone body flitted in his peripheral vision as the blonde Captain stopped in his tracks. Albert Wesker frowned as he backtracked and strode quickly to the bloody S.T.A.R.S. operative. Chris Redfield was always surprising him; he had shown up a boy with no knowledge of war and grown into a sophisticated, yet still cursing young man.

But now, that bright, stubborn personality was gone from his face and Wesker gave in to see if Chris could be salvaged.

"Redfield! Redfield, wake up!" Wesker was not one to check pulses and look for more extensive wounds under clothes. But the sight of a large, oozing wound on the S.T.A.R.S. operative's shoulder had the blonde cursing the creature named Yawn for poisoning the one subordinate that hadn't made him bored.

"Wesker...?" the confused and out-of-sorts voice brought the researcher back to the present situation as he lifted his hands to position Chris's head so he could assess the damage done. The brunet's left hand managed to clutch on to his superior's forearm before Wesker could properly tell Chris of the situation.

"Come on, Chris. I'll carry you to the medical room so we can get the poison out of your veins... Just stay awake...Chris-?" Before he knew what was happening, the brunet had pressed his bloody lips to the Captain's, and was pulling the blonde's head closer with his left hand that had found its way to the base of Wesker's neck. The researcher quickly dominated the kiss, mixing saliva with blood as Wesker clenched his hands down on Chris's shoulders.

Yelping at the pain lancing through him, Chris pulled back to see the dark shades reflecting his pained expression back at him. He blinked as Wesker's body was suddenly gone, only his legs present in his vision. His brown eyes stared unseeingly until a boot poked him in the side, causing him to curse as he fell over.

"Agh, fuck. Captain-!" He never got to finish his sentence as thick, overly-muscled arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him to the his feet. Chris's head spun as he was set on his feet, his legs appearing not to be able to hold him as they buckled underneath him.

He lost his consciousness as he fell, the impact never coming as the researcher grabbed the gun wielder and sighed in annoyance. "Damn you, Christopher Redfield. You've caused me to once again go against my usual tendencies..." Though the words were dripping with disgust and arrogance, no one would have believed him because of the fond smile etched on his usually impassive face.

~Medical Room~

Wesker impatiently shoved the door open with one hand as he twitched behind dark shades. Mr. Redfield just had to be bleeding, because zombies loved to find those alive and bleeding...and eat them.

So when a multitude of zombies suddenly were in Albert's way, he raised a brow and cursed the gun slinger for bleeding and being human. Too distracted to pull his own gun from its holster, he patted around Chris's muscled form discreetly, finally feeling that tight ass and the foreign object nestled a top it. Pulling the weapon slowly from its place in the brunet's back pocket, Wesker grinned evilly as he shot the first zombie in the head, only thinking of the man over his shoulder and his fine ass.

Now that he was in the medical room with Christopher, the former Umbrella researcher quickly pulled the vial of the antidote for Yawn's poison from the supplies and pulled out a thick syringe from the medical tools. Watching the liquid swirl into the syringe, Wesker grew more impatient as he flicked the syringe, waiting for it to react appropriately before he ran the needle down Chris's arm to his vein. Stabbing it with a sadistic pleasure, Wesker smirked as the brunet thrashed in his semi-coma state.

Just as suddenly as it came, the thrashing stopped, Chris becoming infinitely still as his breathing evened out and his face relaxed of its torment. The Captain released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and scolded himself for that ..._human._.. weakness. Shaking his head to clear his unwanted thoughts, Wesker began to envision the thrashing of the brunet but for a different reason than the one he had been subjected to.

Albert wanted only for Christopher to thrash embarrassingly in pleasure beneath him, to watch those muscles become taught as the brunet succumbed to his will and to see those blue orbs filled with lust and that natural defiance that sparked a desire in Wesker's groin even as he watched the blood fall from Chris's lips.

As the blood dripped down to the green form-fitting shirt below, the former Umbrella researcher made a decision and acted upon it immediately. Finding a small knife in Chris's pocket (he had to search them, you know?), Wesker traced the contours of the other male's muscles, cutting through the shirt beneath the knife's edge easily, but leaving the skin untouched.

Once the shirt was in tatters around the brunet's body, the blonde decided he liked the toned body before him and he let his gloved hands run over the rippling muscles as they pranced under his touch. Pausing as he reached pink-tipped nipples, Wesker quietly found some lubrication and carefully pulled Christopher's camouflage pants down, revealing a pulsing cock and a quivering entrance. Licking his lips as he lifted Chris's leg up more to view the treasure behind the manhood, the Captain already had his gloves off and his fingers lubed and was pushing two fingers in when Chris let out a pained gasp. Wesker sighed, having forgotten one major annoyance to this whole thing; that the brunet would not appreciate a cock up his ass with the condition he was in. Or any other time, for that matter.

Glancing around the room for a solution, his blue eyes found restraints on another of the cots and glanced down to see that the cot they were on held much the same equipment. Gently pushing Chris's arms down so he wouldn't immediately fight back, Wesker locked down his arms, glad that they were made out of steel as the STARS operative had the strength enough to throw off any other restraint. Spreading the brunet's legs apart and clamping the leg restraints in place, Wesker eyed his victim with a sadistic gleam in his eyes, his hands going back to their places as he finger-fucked Chris.

"Uhnnn-aaugh...!" the gun wielder moaned incoherently as the pain became almost unbearable. Blue eyes opened wide as he was stretched, his body instantly trying to fight off the intrusion, but it was stopped with a hand on his hip.

"Wha-WESKER! DAMNIT!" Chris struggled against steel bindings, his pants sounding more and more desperate as Wesker pressed his four fingers against the bundle of nerves deep inside the brunet. The moan the Captain got in return was well worth the effort he had put into preparing the younger male. Deeming the man below him prepared enough, Wesker wasted no time in pulling down the zipper of his pants.

"Wesker! What are you-put that away, damnit! Don't you dare touch me!" Chris struggled harder as it became apparent that he was fucked-most literally. The head of the Captain's cock pushed through the ring of muscles and the brunet arched elegantly off of the cot, his cries harsh while Wesker grinned sadistically and thrust his thick dick in the warmth now surrounding his length.

Chris gulped back tears of pain as he replaced it with anger, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he grimaced at the older male atop of him. Bucking his hips to try to dislodge his Captain only furthered Wesker's cock inside him. A scream ripped itself from his throat as the blonde stabbed him thoroughly, pleasure bursting after each wave of pain while blood flowed severely from his entrance. Once Wesker pulled all the way out, he took his thick cock and shoved it roughly back in the tight entrance, creating a bruising pace.

"Wes-_**KER**_! Stop! STOP-**OH DAMNIT**!" A pained sob, maybe more of a wet groan, let itself out from Mr. Redfield's vocal cords as the researcher smirked widely and picked up the pace, aiming for that wonderful spot that made even hardened men cry ou-

"_Ahhhhnnn_!" the breathy gasp caused Albert to glance down at his prey, watching as blue orbs darkened, his face losing the lines of pain and etching new ones of pleasure. Just as they met his shaded gaze, the all encompassing defiance overlaid the lust even as the uke moaned with abandon. Wesker decidedly liked the look and wrapped one hand around the reddening cock, pulling his thumb down the vein on the underside of the dick.

"_Ahhhnna!_ **Al-**! _Aghnnnnnnn.._. **Wesker**, I'm going to-!" But the brunet didn't get to finish his sentence as a scream left his parched lips, his cock pulsing out long streams of white cum as he tightened his muscles around the thick dick in his ass. He writhed in the pleasure, his blue eyes devoid of their usual defiance for that one moment before they closed against the harsh, bruising ecstasy following through his veins.

The blonde growled as he felt his orgasm being pulled from him, jabbing into the pulsing passage with all his strength (which was a lot, Wesker knew) and letting out his release by biting down on Christopher's shoulder thus leaving his own twisted mark on his STARS operative. Behind his glasses, red eyes flashed before disappearing into gray. Only when he regained his sense of equilibrium, Wesker looked down at Chris and wanted to slap himself, but he would never do that in front of other people.

Even if they had passed out.

As Albert pulled himself from Redfield, he couldn't help but admire the immense amount of crimson liquid falling from the thoroughly fucked passage. Blinking as he came from his thoughts, he cleaned himself up before grudgingly cleaning up Christopher, groping and fondling as much as he wanted with the dead weight now on his shoulder. Taking in the medical room, Wesker quickly pulled some herbs and pills from the shelf before finding some clothes for the man over his shoulder.

Dressing, cleaning and healing a slightly comatose man was harder than it looked and Wesker kept asking himself, "Why am I doing this?". Just as this question came, it was pushed aside as the researcher shoved his way through the mansion, killing zombies with a maniacal smile. Finally reaching an area outside the mansion where Wesker knew Chris would be found, Albert let the brunet down on the ground, eyes roving over that delectably pained body. Putting the medical supplies he got on the ground next to him in a disordered pile before he started away, plan in mind.

"Wesker-!"

Said man lifted a brow before he turned around and was confronted with defiant blue eyes and a determined smile.

"See you later..."

Wesker smirked in reply before disappearing back towards the mansion, thinking of the only man that could stand in his way, even after taking him.

Licking his lips, red eyes glowed ominously behind black shades as Albert Wesker counted down the seconds to the mansion's destruction. His helicopter was waiting and as he boarded the whirring machine, he looked back, red orbs darkening as he thought of the next time he would see his greatest adversary: lust.

Or maybe it was love.

Shrugging at the flitting thought, Wesker pondered on the fact that he didn't even care about the fact of love being apart of it, just that he wanted to fight that defiance, that determination, that ... love again. He smirked as the mansion collapsed. Maybe giving into this feeling was a selfish personal gain on its own.

It didn't hurt to keep it going, did it?

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so... that was OOC. SORRY! **hides under her blankets**

I hope you liked it, my sexy beast of an epic friend, ELSA :D I LOVE YOU! And sorry it was so epically late. DX I fail at the coolness of finishing things. **looks pointedly at other stories **HAHAHA.

You should review XD. Just to leave a comment, not a scathing remark. I will let you keep my feet warm with your flames. ;D

Thanks.

LUNAMARU

The Yaoi Queen of DOOM


End file.
